Second Chances
by getcarter
Summary: After the events of Moebius, Sam asks Daniel about "his" Sam and Jack.


**Disclaimer**: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. . This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. _Egypt 3000 BC_

A/N: Special thanks to Nikkirose for betaing this for me, even if I did confuse you! Hopefully by adding the time frame at the top it will eliminate any further confusion.And yes,as usual it's too short, but you know I canonly write short (sappy) stuff. I'm trying, really!

* * *

_Egypt 3000 BC_

Sam watched from the shadows as Daniel sat idly poking a stick into the fire.

"You can come out, I won't bite." Daniel couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips as he noticed her jump at the sound of his voice.

She approached quietly, nervously wringing her hands in front of her.

" I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

Patting the log beside him, Daniel leaned forward on his elbows and rested his chin on hand as she came to sit beside him. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Actually, I was coming to ask you that same question. You looked so sad just then." Sam smiled softly at Daniel, concern shining brightly in her eyes.

Daniel sighed and then continued to stoke the fire. "It's nothing really, it's just – " he began, only to cut himself off. He looked up at the woman whose face he knew almost as well as his own. A sister in his heart, if not by blood. Yet, this one was different;skittish, unsure of herself and he couldn't stop the flash of hurt that immediately flooded his heart whenever he saw her face.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sam cocked her head and studied the younger man.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted quietly.

"I imagine having us here must be difficult for you. I mean for all intents and purposes we are them but…"

"You're not mine." Daniel said quietly.

Sam nodded and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly, neither of them speaking for some time.

"Tell me about her." Daniel looked up to find Sam staring into the flames. "What was she like?"

Daniel took a moment to think about his answer.

"Sam was….special. She was brilliant without making you feel inferior. She was caring, brave…fiercely devoted to her friends. She brought out the best in all of us. Probably not much different than you, really." Daniel mused as if considering this for the first time.

Sam laughed softly before glancing up at Daniel. "I highly doubt that. I could never do the things she'd done."

"Couldn't you? Seems to me you've proven that you can do whatever you put your mind to. I mean you _are_ here, after all." Even in the firelight, Daniel could see the soft blush that graced her pale features.

A rustle from the tent behind them had them both turning as Jack stuck his head out of the tent.

"Hey Carter, you comin' back to bed or what?"

Sam smiled shyly as her face continued to redden. "I'll just be a minute."

Satisfied for the moment, Jack ducked back inside the tent as Daniel shook his head and began to chuckle.

"What?"

"Carter….he's always called you that – even when you aren't military. It's nice to know however much things change, that one thing stays the same." It was also comforting to know that, even though they were not_"his"_ friends, he still felt that connection with each of them.

"Were they together? Your Jack and Sam?"

Daniel smiled sadly as he thought back on the life his friends had led. Rules and regulations had kept them apart for so many years. Yet they were always there for each other, quietly supporting from the sidelines, each knowing that they would be there when they needed each other the most.

"They were always together in one way or another. It wasn't something tangible or definable. They completed each other and I don't mean in a sappy love story way. Whether they were out in the field or simply being there, they could anticipate each others needs without ever saying a word. It was a very special relationship to watch unfold. So, were they together? I'd like to think so…I'd like to think they're together even now."

Daniel reached out and gently wiped a tear that had managed to slip past Sam's lashes.

"The morning they were to be executed, Ra made them choose the order in which they would die, simply because it amused him. Jack volunteered to be first."

Daniel barked out a harsh laugh. "He was always doing that. Always volunteering for the torture, some kind of misguided heroism, I guess. I think that by sacrificing himself first, he was counting on me to figure a way to save her."

Sam gently placed her hand on Daniel's arm, urging him to look at her.

"Daniel, there was nothing you could have done. You know that. She wouldn't want you to carry around all of this guilt. None of them would."

Letting out a shaking breath, he nodded. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Sam impulsively leaned over and kissed Daniel softly on the cheek.

"Sleep well Daniel…" she whispered quietly and then rose to make her way towards the tent. He would need to exorcise his own demons.

Once inside, Sam moved over to the bedroll where Jack appeared deep in sleep. She watched him for a few moments before quietly laying down beside him, snuggling into his warmth.

"That's not why he did it." Jack whispered after a moment.

"What?"

"What Daniel said…about the other me – expecting him to save her. That's not why he wanted to go first…… He couldn't stand to see her die."

Sam lay still in his arms before burying her face in his chest. "Do you think they'll be together? We'll be together, in the future?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha" Jack grinned slowly before brushing his lips over hers. "Now sleep."

"Yes, sir" Sam smiled before drifting off to sleep.

_

* * *

Present Day _

Jack winced as his toe connected with the edge of the bed. He hopped around on one foot barely containing the multitude of curses that threatened to spew from his lips. A quick snort of laughter caused him to whip around and eye the bundle under the covers furiously.

"Carter, is that giggling I hear?"

"Nope." _giggle_

"You mock my pain?"

Sam flopped the covers back from her face and sat up, running her fingers through her sleep tousled hair.

"Oh, come on Jack, you're such a baby. You just stubbed your toe, you didn't get a staff blast to the hip or anything…. What?" she trailed off as she noticed him watching her.

"Say that again…"

"You're such a baby?" Sam smiled and then squealed when Jack launched himself at her, throwing them both back onto the mattress.

"Say." _kiss_ "My." _kiss_ "Name."

"Jack….." Sam managed to breathe out.

"See, was that so hard? It's only one syllable and it took you eight years to get it out..ow!" Jack rubbed his ribs where her elbow had managed to jab him.

"You're still calling me Carter." Sam pointed out.

"That's a pet name." Jack smirked.

"I _so_ don't even wanna go there…..So did Daniel and Teal'c get off okay?"

"Yep." Jack pulled Sam into his arms and sighed contentedly. "Apparently Daniel just _had_ to get back to the SGC to work on some new rocks SG15 brought back and Teal'c just _had_ to go with him. Personally, I think we were creepin' 'em out. We probably kept them up last night."

Jack laughed at the look of horror on Sam's face. "I'm kidding! They're both really happy for us."

"I really didn't think this day would ever come, eight years is a long time."

"Was it worth it?" Jack asked, brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes.

Sam smiled up at Jack, amazed at the freedom and sense of peace she felt in his arms.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha.."


End file.
